


Follow

by gingayellow



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Vampire verse] When Kouichirou is discovered by rogue vampires, it's time to slip out alone-- or so he thinks. Kenta/Kouichirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> More vampire AU! Written for mmanalysis.

Title: Follow  
Fandom: Denji Sentai Megaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Date Kenta/Endou Kouichirou  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: More vampire AU! Written for mmanalysis.

 

Kouichirou folded his last shirt neatly before placing it in his bag. He regretted leaving Kenta, of course, not to mention his job and the friends he had made here. But he had been discovered, and if he didn't leave, everything he held dear would be put at risk. And he refused to allow that to happen.

He would miss them, though. Especially Kenta...

But there was no time to dwell upon that.

He had enough blood to last him three days. After that, he'd manage, somehow. Kouichirou forced himself to not look back as he left the bedroom, then went for the front door--

Except Kenta was leaning in the doorway, smirking. "Hey, baby, how are you."

"Kenta, I'm older than you are, and you know how I feel about infantilzing nicknames used as terms of endearment."

"Well, sometimes I gotta get you angry, so you'll actually listen to what I have to say."

"That's not true--"

Kenta gave him a look. "You were going to leave me, without a word." He sighed heavily. "Kouichirou, there's being holier than thou, and then there's being hurtful."

"I'm leaving so I won't hurt you!" Shouting wasn't going to solve anything, but he was furious-- how dare Kenta suggest such a thing! "Kenta, I've fought them before. They'll burn everything to the ground to get what they want."

"If they're willing to go that far, don't you think they'd also follow you as you go on the run?" Kenta stepped into the living room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked over to Kouichirou, hands on Kouichirou's hips. "What about me giving you blood, or the other stuff--"

"Oh, Kenta. That will mean more to me than I can ever properly articulate." It was hard to not lean into Kenta, but he managed. "That's also why I have to leave. I can't see you hurt."

"Kouichirou." Kenta smiled sadly. "If you go, that's gonna hurt me way more than anything else those bad guys can do."

He highly doubted that, but there was no point arguing with Kenta when he was like this. "Then what should I-- what should we do."

"I run away with you, of course! It'll be romantic."

"No. No, you're not--"

"Not going to let you starve or be alone." Now Kenta was hugging him, and Kouichirou didn't feel like pushing him away. "Look. I know it's dangerous, but so's letting you suck my blood." He kissed Kouichirou briefly. "So's me going out to find you if you do leave me, because trust me, that's gonna happen-- I'm not gonna let those vampires touch you."

"Kenta."

"So... if we're gonna be in tons of danger, let's do it together?"

"... Fine." He wasn't too happy about it, but at least this way he could keep an eye on him. He hoped.


End file.
